Blog użytkownika:Kryształek/How To Train Your Slug
Więęęc... To jest... khm, opowiadanie/opowieść/ksiażka... Whatever... No, jest połączeniem JWS (Jak Wytresować Smoka) i SlugTerry. Tylko nie myślcie, że to strzelanie śluzakami do smoków z blastera... Wiem, że ktoś tak pomyśli. To raczej strzelanie śluzosmokami, czyli śluzakami które zmieniają się po transfo w smoki z JWS. Czasy... jak w JWS, czyli coś koło średniowiecza. Bodajże. Nie ma blasterów, mechów ani innych takich nowoczesnych sprzętów. Piszę pierwszy rozdział a jak się spodoba napiszę kolejne. A jak komuś się spodoba na tyle, że chciałby wystapić - zapraszam. A jak ktoś chciałby opuścić opowieść spadnie z klifu, zabije się itp. Chapter I (27 IX 14r.) -Przypomnij mi, po co musimy tu przychodzić? - pytam -Jak to po co, musisz sobie złapać parę śluzosmoków. - mówi Alex - Chyba, że chcesz iść dalej jedynie z pięcioma... hmk... Straszliwcami. Odwracam głowę i widzę jak próbuje powstrzymać śmiech. Za nią stoją Lilka, Jou i Daria. Każda próbuje się ze mnie nie śmiać. -Zawsze możecie mi oddać coś ze swoich... -Nie. - mówią chórem Wzdycham. Rozcinam mieczem pnącza przede mną i idę dalej a one za mną. -Wiecie, że wszystkie mi uciekają... A Straszliwce są na tyle częste że da się je złapać bez większego trudu. -No tak, coś w tym może być. A jak próbowałaś złapać Gromogrzmota a ten... - zaczyna Lilka -Cicho! Dawno i nieprawda! Słyszę cichy śmiech za mną. Mruczę coś pod nosem i dalej idę, rozglądając się. Nic tylko Straszliwce... Straszliwce... I te cholerne Steraszliwce. Nawet Gronkla albo Zębiroga. Nic tylko te małe paskudy... Drzewokos nie byłby zły... Albo Sidlarz... Albo Zmiennoskrzydły... Cokolwiek by się przydało. -Julia patrz! Odwracam głowę i moje oczy lądują na śpiącym na gałęzi Zębirogu. Uśmiecham się i podchodzę. Potykam się jednak o kamień i przewracam się. Patrzę w górę. Zębiróg już nie śpi. Zeskakuje z gałęzi i znika pomiędzy krzakami. Dziewczyny pomagają mi wstać. Wiem, że starają się ze mnie nie śmiać. Nie wychodzi im. Ech... czemu mam takiego pecha... W dodatku moje "kochane" Straszliwce śmieją się ze mnie ze swoich liściastych 'domków' przy moim pasie. Nienawidzę tych małych, paskudnych... -Patrz, Śmiertnik! Rozglądam się. Nic jednak nie widzę. -Em... On jest... Odwracam się do nich i marszczę brwi. Nie ma tu żadnego Śmiertnika. Lilka pokazuje palcem na moją głowę. -Chyba nie mówisz, że... Podnoszę rękę i chcę dotknać czubka głowy. Jednak moja dłoń natrafia na coś ostrego. Cofam rękę i drugą ścieram krew. Nawet przed zmianą mają bardzo ostre kolce. -No ej, zdejmijcie go ze mnie! -Czym? - pyta Jou -A ja wiem... Nie chcę mieć ozdoby na głowie w postaci kolczastego śluzosmoka! Daria wyciąga rękę, ale słyszę, jak Śmiertnik syczy na nią. Wzdycham i idę dalej. -Wiem że chcecie sie śmiać. Proszę bardzo. I wybuchają śmiechem. Ja w tym czasie opieram się o drzewo i krzyżuję ręce. Przy okazji obserwuję otoczenie. Śmiertnik zeskakuje z mojej głowy na ramię. Przytula się do mojej szyi a ja staram się zignorować ból jego kolców. Plus jest taki że chyba mam w końcu jakiegoś zwykłego śluza. Minus... Chyba chce mnie zabić. -Tak mały, ja też cię lubię... Ale proszę, nie wbijaj mi już tych kolców w szyję... Nie czuję już kolców w szyi. A może nie mam już czucia? Przez ból traci się czucie? Słyszę piski i odwracam twarz w stronę Śmiertnika. A raczej tam gdzie był Śmiertnik... Bo teraz macha mi i ucieka po gałęziach... Ścieram trochę krwi z szyi. Mniej niż się spodziewałam. Odwracam się i widzę dziewczyny siedzące na ziemi i przyglądające się z zaciekawieniem. Sięgam po procę i po jednego Straszliwca. -I co, zamierzasz nas spalić na popiół tym maluchem? - pyta Alex Opuszczam procę i wrzucam Straszliwca do worka z liści. -Możemy już wracać do obozu...? -Najpierw złapiesz jakiegoś śluzosmoka. Wtedy wrócimy. - mówi Lilka -Serio myślicie... Ze wystarczy włożyć rękę w krzaki -wkładam rękę w krzaki- żeby złapać śluzoAAAAUU! Wyrywam rękę z krzaków i potrząsam nią. Mój palec jest w pysku Zębiroga. I.. JAK TO BOLIII! Z jego pyska wylatuje zielonkawy dym. Zaraz... Dym... Iskra... Zębiróg... O nie... Zrywam go z palca nim wystrzeli iskierkę i wybuchnie mi dłoń. Ze śladów po zebach płynie krew. Ale przynajmniej nadal mam ten palec. Zębiróg, którego trzymam w drugiej ręce przekrzywia głowę i szczerzy sie, pokazując swoje rogowate małe kły. -Czemu wszystko mnie nienawidzi i chce mnie zranić... - mruczę pod nosem Zębiróg wystawia język i uśmiecha się. Żartowniś, huh... Gdyby były to inne okoliczności wyrzuciłabym go w krzaki. Ale skoro mam złapać śluza to... -Mały, um... Może zostaniesz moim śluzosmokiem? Dostaniesz tyle jagód ile pięć Straszliwców razem wziętych. Zębiróg ochoczo kiwa głową i znów się szczerzy. Pewnie nie wie, że moje Straszliwce dostają dwie jagody na dzień. Dawałabym po jednej ale dziewczyny mówią że dwie to i tak mało. A dziesięć to przeciętne śniadanie ich śluzosmoków. -Świetnie. A co powiesz na wystrzał testowy? Wyciągam procę i celuję nim w dziewczyny. -Julia, no co ty... - zaczyna Daria -Ty chyba nie chcesz nas... - mówi Lilka -A zakład? I puszczam. Zębiróg leci i zmienia się w dwugłową, skrzydlatą bestię. Dziewczyny uciekają a Zębiróg leci za nimi. Jedna głowa zionie na nie dymem. A druga... No cóż... Cha-Boof! Podchodzę do miejsca wybuchu. Jou wystawia głowę zza osmalonego kamienia. Zębiróg wskakuje na moją dłoń a następnie na ramię. -No wiesz co... My tu cię wspieramy a ty w nas dwugłowym strzelasz? Wzruszam ramionami. -Możemy już wracać do obozu? Wszystkie cztery wychodzą zza kamienia i idą drogą z której przyszłyśmy, prosto do naszego obozu przy strumyku. A jutro... Ech... Jutro znów idziemy polować... Chapter II (28 IX 14r.) -I co, gdzie żyją Ponocniki? Jakiś las, lawa, kamienie czy coś? -Powinny w lesie. Tak jak Gronkle i Śmiertniki. - mówi Lilka -A wam nie przydałoby się nałapać śluzosmoków? Czemu tylko ja muszę? -Bo nasze są świetnie wyszkolone i damy z nimi radę. A twoje... No wiesz. -Dobra, dobra... Czyli mam się tu bez nowego śluza nie pokazywać, tak? -Tak. Przewracam oczami. Równie dobrze mogę sobie potrenować strzelanie Zamkogłowym, nauczyłby się czegoś. Ale nieee, muszę łapać nowe. I idę przez dżunglę... I idę... I idę... I słucham pisków moich Straszliwców... I nadal idę... I w końcu siadam na ziemi i opieram się o drzewo. Nagle coś czuję. Jakiś słodki, pyszny zapach... Podnoszę się i szukam jego źródła. Śluzy chyba też to poczuły, bo wystawiają głowy z liści i rozglądają się. Rozcinam mieczem parę krzaków i wychodzę na małą polankę pośrodku lasu. Zapach wydaje się dochodzić stąd, ale nic tu nie ma. -Co jest... Słyszę szelest liści za plecami i odwracam się, z mieczem wymierzonym w krzaki. Ale to chyba wiatr, bo... Zaraz, zaraz... Słodki zapach... Czemu to mi się to jakoś tak źle kojarzy... Słyszę ryk. Odwracam się powoli i widzę lecącego na mnie czterogłowego smoka. Sidlarz. No jasne. Padam na ziemię, a on przelatuje nade mną. Podnoszę się i staram się zobaczyć gdzie się schował. I jak udało mu się zmienić bez wystrzału. O ile wiem, większość potrafi utrzymać się po zmianie przez bardzo długi czas, jeśli lecą z odpowiednią prędkością. A Sidlarze, na moje nieszczęście, mają skrzydła. Podobno mają też jad, ale nie mam pewności. I chyba wolę nie sprawdzać. Znowu ryk. I znowu leci. Uderzam go mieczem w pysk, ale on łapie go w zęby i wyrywa mi z rąk. Wyrzuca go gdzieśw krzaki. To się chyba dobrze nie skończy. Sięgam po procę i po jednego ze Straszliwców. Wystrzeliwuję go... Ale Sidlarz go łapie w paszczę... I połyka... Dziewczyny mnie zabiją za stracenie jednego śluza. Wskrzeszą mnie, gdy Sidlarz mnie zabije i zabiją same. Cofam się i staram się unikać paszczy czterołba. Robię dziś pierwszą pzyzwoitą rzecz. Odwracam się i uciekam jak najdalej. Po drodze zgarniam miecz leżący na krzaku. A bestia leci za mną, starając się omijać drzewa. Co robić... Co robAAI! Upadam na ziemię. Czuję potworny ból w nodze. Staram się podnieść ale nad sobą widzę pyski Sidlarza. Uderzam bestię mieczem w jeden pysk a ten się cofa i syczy. Uderzam pozostałe trzy głowy i dźwigam się na nogi. Uciekam... No, o ile kulejący bieg można nazwać uciekaniem. Zębiróg patrzy raz na mnie raz na Sidlarza i piszczy. Potykam się znowu a smok przelatuje nade mną. Moje krótkie życie przelatuje mi przed oczami. Głównie to sceny próbowania złapania jakiegoś przyzwoitego śluzosmoka. Tyle lat zmarnowanych dla tych bestii... Z czego jedna mnie zaraz zabije. Moje życie to porażka. Ledwo się podnoszę, opierając się o drzewo. Smok zaraz wróci... Rozglądam się i uciekam w stronę gęstszych drzew, potykając się i kulejąc przy okazji. Oby nie wleciał... Oby nie... Zatrzymuję się i łapię gałęzi za mną. Jedna noga wisi nad klifem. Dość wysokim klifem. Cofam się o krok i opieram o drzewo, dysząc ciężko. Bilans zysków i strat: Straty: Straszliwiec i paskudna rana nogi. Zyski: Brak. Wspaniały dzień, nie ma co. Siadam na ziemi i obwiązuję pnączami ranę. Wzdycham. Nagle słyszę trzaski i odgłosy przewracanych drzew. Jakim cudem on nadal jest w formie smoka... Podnoszę się i odchodzę dwa kroki, a w tej właśnie chwili drzewo pod którym siedziałam zostaje przewrócone przez Sidlarza. Robię najgłupszą rzecz w moim życiu - skaczę na jego grzbiet i łapię za szyje. Leci chwilę nad wodą a po czterech sekundach zatrzymuje się i próbuje mnie ugryźć. Unikam, uderzając go mieczem i starając się nie spaść. Sidlarz zaczyna lekko świecić. A ja niestety wiem co to znaczy. Wraca do pierwotnej postaci śluzosmoka. Fakt że jesteśmy nad wodą nie jest zbyt optymistyczny. I ostatnie co pamiętam, przed upadkiem do morskiej wody, to ryk Sidlarza. Wypływam na powierzchnię i łapczywie wciągam powietrze. Obok mnie na wodzie próbują utrzymać się trzy śluzy. Pierwszy to fioletowy Straszliwiec, którego Sidlarz najwidoczniej nie zdążył strawić. Drugi to błękitny Ponocnik. Jak sądzę, inna ofiara Sidlarza. A trzeci to, oczywiście, paskudny ludożerny Sidlarz, który przebiera łapkami byleby nie utonąć. Uśmiecham się złowieszczo. Wyciągam rękę a Ponocnik i Straszliwiec wskakują. Otrząsają się z wody. Sidlarz wacha się przez chwilę, ale w końcu wspina się na moją dłoń i upada. Mam dylemat, czy nie odrzucić go z powrotem żeby się utopił. Albo pokazać dziewczynom śluzosmoka którego żadna z nich nie ma. Hmm... Trudny wybór... Ale zastanowię się nad tym po wyjściu na ląd. Z jedną sprawną nogą ledwo się utrzymuję na powierzchni, nie mówiąc już o pływaniu. -Kolcokieł, potrafiłbyś mnie przenieść na klif? Zębiróg siedzący na moim ramieniu kiwa głową. Daję śluzy na moje ramię i sięgam po procę. Kolcokieł do niej wskakuje a ja wystrzeliwuję go w powietrze. Leci i zmienia się. Zawraca i łapie mnie w szpony. Ląduje na klifie a ja zabieram miecz, który leży na skraju. Przypinam go do pasa a Zamkogłowy znów mnie łapie i leci w kierunku obozu. Po jakimś czasie ląduje nad strumykiem i wraca do formy śluza. Dziewczyny do mnie podbiegają i zaczynają zadawać pytania co się stało. Ostatnie co pamiętam to "Mam tego śluza". A nastepnie upadam na ziemię i tracę przytomność. Chapter III (29 IX 14r.) Budzę się i otwieram oczy. Mrugam kilka razy i przecieram oczy. Leżę na trawie a obok szumi strumyk. Podnoszę się i widzę że nikogo poza mną tu nie ma a ja mam nogę obwiązaną bandażem. Wzdycham. Niedaleko na ziemi jest coś wypisane. -''Postaraj się nie zabić. My idziemy do lasu po jedzenie. ~Dziewczyny. Post Scriptum: Sidlarz siedzi w klatce''. - czytam na głos Przeciągam się i znów kładę na trawie. Czyli zapowiada się leniwy dzień. W końcu. ... Ja... Zaraz... Zwariuję... Nic tylko leżenie na trawie i słuchanie tej durnej rzeczki... I czemu mi się zdaje że dziewczyny gdzieś tam beze mnie imprezują... A ja tu leżę... Dobra, trzeba wstać i coś zjesć. I przy okazji nakarmić bestie. Podnoszę się i łapię za kij wbity w ziemię obok. Podskakując na jednej nodze, i opierając się o kij, do naszego 'magazynu'. Siadam na pobliskiej skale i sięgam po garść orzechów i jagód. Rozłupuję kamieniem orzechy i zjadam zawartość. Rozglądam się, ale nigdzie nie widzę małych paskud. One też mnie zostawiły...? Bezbronną pośrodku lasu? Gdzie czyhają dziki, bandyci, piraci, wikingowie i Sidlarze? Nieprofesjonalnie... A może gdzieś pójdę... Na plażę, popatrzę na fale... Ale tam mogą być Gromogrzmoty... A co mi tam, raz się żyje. Podnoszę się z kamienia i wsypuję orzechy do kieszeni. Idę ścieżką między drzewami w kierunku plaży, dalej podpierając się kijem. A może powinnam zostać z piratami... Złota było jak Straszliwców. Ale wtedy nie miałam... Hmm... Co ja gadam, było sto razy lepiej niż teraz. Dochodzę w końcu na piasek. Rozglądam się i siadam na kamieniu najbliżej wody. Ciekawe gdzie są teraz dziewczyny... Pewnie się świetnie bawią beze mnie. I to z moimi zdadzieckimi śluzami. Zrobię im dietę w nagrodę. Patrzę na horyzont słuchając szumu morza. Tymczasem... -Więc... Gdzie był obóz...? - pyta Alex -Nie wiem... Może... gdzieś... tam? - pokazuje Lilka dłonią -Chyba się zgubiłyśmy. - mówi Daria -A to wszystko bo ktoś, nie powiem kto, zauważył lecącego Drzewokosa - zwraca uwagę Jou Wszystkie zwracają wzrok na Alex. -No co?! Wy też biegłyście za nim. Pozostałe patrzą po sobie. Fakt, każda z nich chciała mieć tnącego śluzosmoka. A Drzwokosy to rzadkie okazy. Więc, oczywiście, pobiegły. Alex rozgląda się. -On musi gdzieś tu być, przecież nie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Lilka wspina się na drzewo i patrzy z góry. W oddali widać korony drzew spadające na ziemię... A coraz bliższe drzewa padają... -Dziewczyny... Chyba Timber się zmienił w smoka... -Co? Jak to? - pyta Daria W tej chwili słychać głuchy odgłos spadającego drzewa. -Poprzecina nas... -Uciekamy? -Uciekamy. I biegną, przez las, jak najdalej od ostroskrzydłego smoka. -A strzelenie czymś nie da? -Czym? Ponocnik może? Zębiróg, Śmiertnik, Gronkiel? -Gronkiel, strzeli lawą czy coś! Alex wyciąga Gronkla i zatrzymuje się. Wkłada go do procy i czeka aż pojawi się Drzewokos. W końcu drzewa przed nią przewracają się i odsłaniają lecącego ostroskrzydłego smoka. Puszcza a Gronkiel leci i zmienia się w smoka. Pluje lawą na Drzewokosa a ten spada i robi rów w ziemi. Zatrzymuje się przed Alex i wraca do pierwotnej postaci skrzydlatego śluzosmoka.Leży nieprzytomny na ziemi. Alex podnosi go ostrożnie. -I co, mówiłam że było warto! - mówi i pokazuje Drzewokosa pozostałej trójce -Farciara... Julia ma Sidlarza a ty Drzewokosa... Może ja też bym chciała... - mówi Jou -A teraz wracajmy do obozu... Julia pewnie umiera ze zmartwienia. - proponuje Daria -Ze zmartwienia? O nas? Raczej umiera ze złości i nudy bo pożyczyłśmy jej śluzy. - mówi z uśmiechem Lilka -No to chodźmy. Może zdążymy przed nocą. -Em, dziewczyny... A nie lepiej polecieć na smokach? - pyta Jou Wszystkie pozostałe patrzą po sobie i uderzają w czoła. Sięgają po proce i wystrzeliwują śluzosmoki zdolne do lotu. W obozie... -No i gdzie one są... Jak myślisz? Może pożarło je coś? Albo gorzej, je i mojego Sidlarza? Śluzosmok siedzący na moim ramieniu wzrusza płetwami i piszczy, przy okazji tworząc kilka iskier. Pokazuje na coś łapką a ja patrzę w tamtą stronę. Nad linią drzew lecą cztery kształty. A raczej, cztery smoki. Podnoszę się z kamienia, na którym siedzę, i opieram się o kij. Smoki lądują i zmieniają się w śluzosmoki. -Jak tam polowanko? -A, nic ciekawe... Co to to co masz na ramieniu? - pyta nagle Alex -Co, to? To tylko Shockjaw. Znalazłam go jak leżał na plaży wyczerpany. W naszym spisie o nim mówią, że jest wodnej klasy i tworzy elektryczność. I to wszystko. A może oddacie mi moje śluzy? Lilka oddaje mi pięć Straszliwców, Kolcokła i Sidlarza. -A ja mam Drzewokosa. Który prawie nas zabił. - chwali się Alex -No to gratulacje. Ale i tak, ja mam Shockjawa i Sidlarza, a ty Drzewokosa. Hmm... chyba jesteście zmęczone. Więc ugotujcie coś a ja poczekam na kolację na mojej skale. Piorunują mnie wzrokiem ale nic nie mówią. Usmiecham się i kładę na trawiastym posłaniu na głazie. Chapter IV (30 IX 14r.) -No to pokaż co potrafisz! Podnoszę brew. -Chcesz walczyć z kimś kto na jedną noge nie staje? Czemu nie Alex, ona potrzebuje podtrenować tego swojego ścinacza. -Czyżbyś mówiła, że boisz się ze mną walczyć? - drwi Lilka -Dobrze wiesz, że ja się nigdy niczego nie boję. Ale na poważnie, z tą nogą cięzko mi chodzić, biegać, unikać i w ogóle. Drapię się po karku i patrzę na swoje śluzy. Shockjaw leży na brzuchu i śpi, Sidlarz siedzi w sidłach, Kolcokieł zjada jagody, Ponocnik gania za motylem a Straszliwce... No, jak to Straszliwce, nic nie robią. -Dobra... Ale jak już wydobrzejesz, walczymy, tchórzu. -Dobra, dobra... A na razie... Idę na plażę. Wsypuję do kieszeni dwie garści orzechów i dwie jagód i kieruję się ścieżką na plażę. -Tylko uważaj na Gromogrzmoty! - krzyczy za mną Lilka -Bardzo śmieszne! - odkrzykuję Shockjaw śpi na moim ramieniu i co jakiś czas wyrzuca ze skóry małe iskry. Przynajmniej ten jeden nie próbował mnie zabić. Schodzę na piasek i idę wzdłuż wybrzeża, patrząc w morze. Wzdycham i siadam na kamieniu. Wczoraj na piasku obok skały leżał nieprzytomny śluzosmok. Który teraz smacznie śpi na moim ramieniu. Rozglądam się i próbuję wypatrzeć jeszcze jakichś okazów. Nagle coś mokrego dotyka mojej reki. Odwracam głowę i... Nie... W-wszystko t-tylko nie to... Na mojej ręce siedzą dwa Gromogrzmoty i przyglądają się mi. Przełykam ślinę. Błagam, niech nie otwierają paszczy, niech nie ryczą... Po ostatniej przygodzie z nimi nie słyszałam niczego przez trzy dni... -Cz-czeeeść... Małe... Wspaniałe... Potężne... Er... Podobno czerpiecie moc od samego Thora... Gromogrzmot przekrzywia głowę i piszczy. Zaciskam zęby. Piski Grzmotów są znacznie inne niż u reszty. Są znacznie glośniejsze i posiadają małą namiastkę mocy Gromogrzmota po zmianie. Ale śluzaczy ryk... Może pozbawić tymczasowo słuchu. W najgorszym wypadku, na zawsze. Jak się któryś z tej dwójki zezłości... Nie będzie miło... -To... Er, może by tak jagodę? Na pewno jesteście głodni, a jagody są przepyszne. Wyciągam z kieszeni kilka jagód i podaję Gromom. Obwąchują je i ostrożnie biora. Połykają je w całości, dzięki ich gigantycznym pyskom. A co dopiero w smoczej formie... Ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach na samą myśl. Ale teraz na nie nie poluje, może nie będą tak agresywne jak tamte. Fioletowy Grzmot ziewa i układa się do snu... Dalej na mojej dłoni... Zielony przygląda się mi i pokazuje łapką na kieszeń z jagodami. Wyciągam ich jeszcze kilka i daję mu. Zjada ze smakiem i oblizuje się. Piszczy cicho. Chyba rozumie, że to boli mnie w uszy. Uśmiecham się lekko. -A może zostałbyś moim sluzem? No wiesz, codziennie jagody, miejsce do spania i tak dalej...? Wyciągam jeszcze kilka jagód. Grzmot wskakuje na dłoń z jagodami i je zjada. Następnie patrzy na mnie i podskakuje. -Dobra, ale najpierw niech twój kumpel się obudzi. Pójdziemy do obozu. Później... -Urgh... Przeciągam się i masuję swoje plecy i kark. Kompletnie zesztywniały. Fioletowy Grom pomachał zielonemu i wrócił do morza. Łapię za kij i wracam ścieżką do obozu. Gdy przychodzę na miejsce, podnoszę brwi. Drzewa wokół są ścięte, zapasy porozrzucane, ziemia spalona... -Julia! Hej! My... Em, trenowałyśmy... No i wiesz... To wszystko przez Alex! - mówi Jou i pokazuje palcem na Alex -Ej, to nie moja wina! To Lilka chciała trenować. Ja tylko strzeliłam Drzewokosem... Który ściął drzewa i zniszczył magazyn. Ale to Daria strzeliła Ponocnikiem który spalił jedzenie i trawę! -Nie zwalaj na mnie! -Tak! To wszystko wasza wina! Ja tylko chciałam potrenować moje śluzy z kimś! - krzyczy Lilka A ja siadam na ziemi, opieram się o skałe, jem orzechy i przyglądam się ze śmiechem jak dziewczyny się kłócą. I czy któraś w ogóle zauważyła, że mam Gromogrzmota...? Chapter V (03 X 14r.) -Ale naprawdę, możemy ci pomóc... -Właśnie, po co nas wyganiać... Podnoszę brwi. -Po to, żebyście przyniosły nowe zapasy. Łaskawie nie musicie przynosić drewna. Mamy go sporo. A teraz idźcie, zanim stracę cierpliwosc i Grzmot wyrzuci was na drugi koniec lasu. -No dobra, dobra... Idziemy dziewczyny. I odchodzą w las. A ja zabieram się do poukładania tego całego bałaganu. Poukładanie kłód, nowa woda ze strumyka... Ech... Tymczasem... Alex zrywa z krzaka kilka garści jagód i wsypuje je do worka. -Ech... To wszystko wasza wina. -Nie zaczynaj Alex... - ostrzega Lilka -No dobra, dobra... Idą dalej, po drodze zrywając owoce. Po dwóch godzinach... -Worki pełne, możemy wracać. - mówi Jou -Czekaj, nie byłam jeszcze w tej części lasu... Może jest coś ciekawego dalej. - mówi Daria Pozostałe patrzą po sobie ale ruszają za Darią. Po kilku minutach dochodzą na skraj lasu i znuajdują się przed jałowym polem ziemi, żwiru i skał. Daria rozglądasię. -Może są tu jakieś ciekawe gatunki śluzów, jak myślicie? -Tutaj...? Tutaj w ogóle coś może żyć? - pyta sceptycznie Alex -Warto sprawdzić. Dziewczyny, no... Może złapiemy coś czego Julia nie ma. -W sumie... Dobra, ja idę. - mówi Lilka -Ja też. -Skoro wy to i ja. Daria uśmiecha się i zbiega ze zbocza na równinę. Dziewczyny biegną za nią i starają się nie potknąć o kamienie. Ziemię pokrywają duże szczeliny. Rozglądają się i stawiają ostrożnie kroki Ziemia pęka pod ich stopami przy każdym ruchu. -Coś mi się tu nie pod... Ej, słyszycie to...? - mówi Jou Dziewczyny zatrzymały się i zaczęły uważnie słuchać. I rzeczywiście, skądś dochodziły jakieś szmery... Śluzosmoki zaczeły się nerwowo rozglądać. -Spokojnie, spokojnie... Co wydaje takie odgłosy...? - spytała Alex -Nie wiem... Nie znam nic takiego... Daria robi krok do przodu. Ziemia pod nią pęka a ona spada do środka. W tym samym czasie... Patrzę na zegar słoneczny. Według niego minęły ponad dwie godziny od kiedy dziewczyny wyruszyły... Nie powinno im to tyle zajmować... Ja już skończyłam naprawę wszystkiego... No, z pomocą smoków. Namioty już naprawione, trawa na mojej ukochanej skałce już nie jest spalona... Magazyn naprawiony, woda w kubłach, Kłody poustawiane w jednym miejscu... Ognisko się pali, orzechy rozłupane, prażą się blisko ognia. A śluzy śpią po ciężkim wysiłku. Kiedy one wrócą... U Alex i spółki... -Daria! - krzyczą wszystkie -Nic mi nie... Co to... Pomocy! Dziewczyny patrzą po sobie. Strzelają śluzosmokami a te łapią je i zlatują do dziury, przy okazji oświetlając ją ogniem. Szumy stały się głośniejsze i bardziej... Straszne. Smoki nerwowo patrzą na wszystkie strony i warczą na niewidzialnego wroga. Dziewczyny rozglądają się ale w nieprzeniknionej ciemności nic nie widać. Smoki lecą w dół aż dziewczyny nie czują pod stopami podłogi. Smoki wracają do formy śluza. Wszystkie otwierają pyski i swoim ogniem oświetlają otoczenie a Ponocniki całe się zapalają, gotowe do ataku. Jou przełyka ślinę i próbuje coś zobaczyć. Szmery wydają się bardzo bliskie. -Daria?! Gdzie jesteś?! - krzyczy Lilka Dxwięk słychać jeszcze kilkanaście sekund po krzyku. Nie ma jednak żadnej odpowiedzi, ale za to szumy sa głośniejsze niż wcześniej. -C-Co to jest... Smoki się denerwują... I ja też... - szepcze Jou -Zaraz... Szumy, podziemia, skały... Był jakiś smok który do tego pasuje... Tylko jaki... - zaczyna Alex Nagle Lilka podskakuje. -Lilka, co jest? - pyta Jou -Coś... coś dotkneło mojej nogi... Coś kolczastego... Ogień śluzaów nie oświetla wielkiej przestrzeni, dziewczyny ledwo widzą siebie nawzajem. -Dobra, a może tak... Ponocnik... - mówi Jou i strzela swoim Ponocnik leci i zmienia się. Zapala swoją skórę i lata wokół, oświetlając jaskinię. Dziewczyny patrzą w dół i widzą dziesiątki, SETKI kolczastych, białookich śluzów z wielkimi kłami. Wszystkie wydają szmery, a bliższe syczą. Mają niebiesko-szaro-bladą skórę z której wystają ostre jak brzytwy kolce. -T-To... - szepcze drżącym głosem Jou -Szeptozgony. Tak. - kończy Alex -TE Szeptozgony, te drążące i ekstremalnie groźne smoki? - pyta Lilka -Mhm. A tu jest najwidoczniej ich gniazdo. - szepcze Alex Jou rozgląda się. Kilkanaście metrów dalej, wśród Szepczących Śmierci leży Daria, najwyraźniej nieprzytomna. -Tam jest Daria... Tylko jak się do niej dostać, skoro te bestie tu są... - szepcze Jou -One chyba boją się światła. Chyba. - mówi Alex -Warto spróbować... - mówi Lilka i strzela Gronklem w sufit jaskini Gronkiel zmienia się i uderza, tworząc dość sporą dziurę przez którą wpada światło dnia. Szeptozgony syczą, zamykają oczy i uciekają jak najdalej. Dziewczyny podbiegają do Darii i próbują ją obudzić. -C... Co się... Dz... Dzieje...? - pyta oszołomiona Dziewczyny szczerzą się i pomagają jej wstać. -To tylko... Szeptozgony... - mówi Alex -Szepczące Śmierci...? Naprawdę...? Kiwają głowami. Szepty ucichły. Jednak nadal skądś słychać ciche syczenie. Jou rozgląda się, próbując odnaleźć ich źródło. Jeden kawałek sufitu leżący w pobliżu rusza się. Jou podchodzi i podnosi go. Po nim leży wyczerpana siódemka Szeptozgonów. Dwa z nich nadal stoją, ale gdy padło na nie światło, szybko uciekły w cień. Jou podnosi pozostałą piątkę i wrzuca je do do swojego mniejszego worka na łupy. Uśmiecha się i odwraca do dziewczyn. -To jak, wracamy do domu? Kiwają głowami i strzelają śluzami, Te łapią je i wylatują na powierzchnię. Lecą w stronę obozu. Godzinę później... -Czyli... Pogoniłyście całe gniazdo Szepczących Śmierci, złapałyście kilka i w dodatku uratowałyście Darię...? -Tak. - mówią chórem -Nie wierzę. -Julia... dowód jest tam -Lilka pokazuje ręką na ruszający się skórzany worek wiszący na gałęzi -Hmm... Coś w tym może być... Ale to na pewno był dla was ciężki dzień. Połóżcie się czy coś. Ja posiedzę jeszcze przy ognisku, dobra? Kiwają głowami i rozchodzą się do swoich namiotów. Ja siedzę przy świetle ogniska i jem prażone orzechy. Marszczę brwi na wspomnienie mojej dzisiejszej wyprawy na plażę. Mam złe przeczucia... Chapter VI (10 X 14r.) -Czyli mówisz... Że wczoraj na horyzoncie widziałaś czarny żagiel... - mówi Alex Kiwam głową. -Który mógł być też statkiem tych którzy nas poszukują... - kontynuuje Lilka Znów kiwam głową ponuro. -... Czyli trzeba uciekać. Nieważne czy to oni czy nie. Nie mogą nas złapać. - mówi stanowczo Daria -Naprawdę musimy...? Nie możemy stawić im czoła? - pytam Wszystkie kręcą głowami. Wzdycham i wstaję z kamienia. -No to wy wszystko zapakujcie... Ja jeszcze przejdę się na plażę i poobserwuję horyzont. Dobra? -Dobra. - mówią wszystkie Łapię kij leżący obok i piaszczystą ścieżką opuszczam obóz. Jakiś... Tydzień tu mieszkałysmy. Wow, rekord. Ale i tak musimy uciekać, a szkoda, bo spodobało mi się tu. Dużo zwierzyny, jagód, strumyczek, sporo gatunków śluzów... Normalnie raj. Zatrzymuję się przed całkowitym wejściem na plażę. Zaglądam i gdy niczego nie widze, wychodzę. Zauważam ruch w wodzie. W oddali z wody co chwilę wystaje biała... Płetwa? Nie widziałam nigdy czegoś tak dużego, i nie znam żadnego białego smoka... Chociaż... Nie, Kapitan miał... Białego śluzosmoka... Białego smoka z kłami... Cofam się lekko i w tej chwili smok wystawia łeb z wody. Widać gigantyczne kły i podłużne kolce wyrastające z karku. -Nie... Nie on... - szepczę Odwracam się i uciekam, żeby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do obozu. Z kijem ciężko biec, ale w takiej chwili to nie ma znaczenia. Gdy Alfa tu dotrze, nie będziemy mieć żadnych szans. Słychać jego potężny ryk. Śluzosmoki wystawiają glowy z worków wiszących u mojego pasa i patrzą w stronę plaży. Dobrze wiem, jak ryk Alfy działa na smoki... Dlatego trzeba stąd uciec. Dobiegam w końcu i upadam na trawę. Noga strasznie mnie boli, ale podnoszę się i kulejąc idę w stronę dziewczyn pakujących zapasy przy strumyku. -Julia? Co jest? - pyta Jou -Oszołomostrach... TEN Oszołomostrach. Alfa. Na dźwięk "Alfy" wszystkie moje Straszliwce spoglądają na mnie i pokazują kły. Przełykam ślinę. Alfa kiedyś nimi rządził, i chyba nadal rządzi. Po cześci on, po części one same. -Co? - pyta Lilka -Pamiętasz tego białego śluza którego miał Kapitan? Kiwa głową. -To był Alfa.Ten arktyczny gigant to istny niszczyciel. I w dodatku rządzi smokami. Jest alfą smoków, czyli ich przywódcą. A to, że jest Oszołomostrachem mu w tym pomaga. Ale nie ma czasu na gadanie, trzeba uciekać. Wszystko spakowane? -Jeszcze woda. - mówi Daria, lekko nerwowym głosem Nabierają wody ze strumyka do kilku bukłaków i podają mi jeden. Następnie zakładamy plecaki z zapasami na plecy i sięgamy po śluzy. W chwili, gdy naciągam Grzmota na procę, ziemia zaczyna się trząść. Odwracam się i nad drzewami widzę szczyt lodu. Niebieskiego lodu. -Jest tu. Szybciej! Strzelam Grzmotem. Ten zmienia się i zawraca po mnie. Wskakuję na jego grzbiet i widzę jak dziewczyny robią tak samo. Grzmot leci nisko, nad drzewami a ja z daleka patrzę, jak znad drzew wyłania się biały gigant. Słychać jego ryk, ale smoki na szczęście lecą dalej. Dobrze, że Oszołomostrachy nie latają... Po kilku minutach widzimy kraj wyspy. Czuję ukłucie w sercu, gdy opuszczam mój dom przez tydzień. Lecimy nad oceanem w poszukiwaniu jakiejś większej wyspy gdzie mogłybyśmy założyc kolejny tymczasowy obóz. Przez godzinę nie ma żadnej wyspy. Smoki już się trochę zmęczyły, więc szybko trzeba wylądować. Strzelamy nimi po kolei, na zmianę. Raz Grzmot, raz Kolcokieł, raz Sidlarz. Ale już były wszystkie nasze dobrze latające smoki. Na horyzoncie widzę kawałek lądu. Pokazuję na niego ręką i krzyczę do dziewczyn. -Tam! Wylądujemy! Kiwają głowami a smoki ostatkiem sił lecą w tamtą stronę. Po kilku minutach jesteśmy nad wyspą. Zeskakujemy z ich grzbietów a one wracają do postaci śluza i spadają wyczerpane na ziemię. Podnoszę ostrożnie Ponocnika i kładę go w worku obok Shockjawa. Rozglądam się. Wokół jest mnóstwo drzew i pnączy. Powinny być też jagody. Ale przydałoby się znaleźć strumień i tam zbudować obóz. -Idziemy. - mówi Alex - Zanim zapadnie noc, trzeba znaleźć jakieś miejsce. Ja i pozostałe dziewczyny kiwamy głowami. Idziemy przez gąszcza, ja prowadzę, bo mam miecz do cięcia pnączy, liści i krzaków. Przy okazji dziewczyny zrywają jagody z pobliskich krzeków. Z ostatnim ruchem miecza, otwiera się przed nami polanka pełna wysokiej zielonej trawy. Śluzosmoki wystawiają głowy z worków i wąchają zapach trawy. Po chwili wyskakują i tarzają się w niej, piszcząc. Tak samo śluzy dziewczyn. Podnoszę brwi i uśmiecham się. Słyszałam kiedyś o takiej trawie. Smoczymiętka, czy coś takiego. Zrywam ją i wrzucam do worka na łupy. Trochę też do worków śluzów, które po chwili podnoszę i wrzucam je do ich worków. Diżeki miętce tam, nie wyskoczą. Chyba. Dziewczyny idą za moim przykładem, by zapobiec ucieczce ich smoków. Idziemy przez łączkę, rozglądając się. W końcu smoczymiętka się kończy i zaczyna się porośnięta krótką trawą równina. -To jak? Wracamy do lasu? Czy idziemy dalej? - pytam -Dalej. - mówi Jou - Może dalej coś będzie -Zgadzam się z Jou - mówi Alex -No dobra, więc. Idziemy przez równinę a ja wypatruję jakichś ciekawych gatunków śluzów. Ale są tu tylko Straszliwce. Po godzinie marszu zatrzymuję się pod drzewem i siadam na ziemi, opierając się plecami o pień. -Dalej nie dam rady... - mówię Dziewczyny siadają obok mnie i wyciągają z plecaków trochę jedzenia i wodę. Biorę łyk wody i wrzucam do ust garść jagód. Wzdycham i patrzę na zachodzące słońce. -Jutro pójdziemy. A dziś chodźmy spać. Ja bedę pilnować. Patrzą po sobie i kiwają głowami. Kładą się wokół drzewa. Mój płonący Ponocnik siedzi na ziemi obok, oświetlając mi noc. Chapter VII (17 X 14r.) Rozglądam się, próbując coś wypatrzeć w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Ponocnik zasnął niedawno, a do świtu jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. Gdyby nie to, że mam dziś wartę, pewnie poszłabym się przejść, pomyśleć. No i w nocy na żer wychodzą niektóre gatunki smoków. A może... Hm, już nie raz je tak zostawiałam i nic się nie stało, więc może i tym razem... A co mi tam. Podnoszę się o kiju i budzę ostrożnie moje śluzy. Szeptozgon wydaje te swoje szmery, Shockjaw ochoczo wskakuje na moje ramię -jeden z dwóch co mnie lubią- Zębiróg wystawia łeb z worka, by po chwili znów do niego wrócić. Straszliwce nie mają zamiaru mnie słuchać i nie zejdą z gałęzi na której leżą. Ponocnik, zmęczony jeszcze służeniem mi za świeczkę, śpi - nie mam serca go budzić. Grzmot zwyczajnie leżyA Sidlarz, ta czterogłowa bestia, zżera jagody w swoim worku. Idę przez równinę. Muszę być z powrotem zanim nadejdzie świt, czyli mam parę godzin. Patrzę w rozgwieżdżone niebo i wzdycham. Czasem miło by było uciec gdzieś, gdzie nie ma nikogo kogo znasz. Nikt by mnie nie ścigał, nie kazał nic robić... Siadam na trawie i nadal patrzę w niebo. Czas mija, sekundy, minuty, może nawet godziny. A ja zwyczajnie siedzę na ziemi patrząc w gwiazdy. A słońca nadal nie ma. Czasem słyszę piski, może to jakieś Straszliwce a może jakieś inne gatunki. W końcu podnoszę się i rozglądam. Nie ma to sensu, skoro jest ciemna noc i nic nie widać, ale czy mam coś innego do roboty? Słyszę za sobą wysoki pisk i odwracam się. Nic tam jednak nie ma. Jednak po chwili w ciemności pojawia się ledwo widzialne, bladofioletowe światło. Podnosze brwi i wyciągam rękę, ale znika, a ja słyszę machanie skrzydłami. -Udajemy niewidzialnego, co? Po chwili znów się pojawia, ale kawałek dalej. Idę w tamtą stronę, ale nie mogę go dosięgnąć, bo za każdym razem gaśnie i rtozbłyska dalej. W końcu, po którymśtam razie, wpadam nosem w drzewo. -Urgh... Czymkolwiek jesteś, mały szkodniku, dorwę cię... Masuję swój nos i rozglądam się, ale światła już nie ma. Całkiem zniknęło. Ale za to wschodzi słońce i oświetla otoczenie. przyglądam się drzewu, na które wpadłam i na gałęzi zauważam coś małego czarnego. Jest znacznie mniejsze od mojego najmniejszego Straszliwca (czyli jest bardzo, bardzo małe). Ma czarną jak noc skórę, duże -jak na śluza- skrzydła, wielkie zielone oczy a na głowie coś, co przypomina rogi, ale nie wyglądają na ostre. Stworzenie szczerzy się w bezzębnym uśmiechu i w sekundzie znika w cieniu. Już nie wraca. Stoję oszołomiona, aż w końcu Shockjaw piszczy i pokazuje na słońce. Potrząsam głową i strzelam Gromogrzmotem. Wskakuję na jego grzbiet a on leci nisko nad ziemią, wracając do naszego drzewa. Nie zajmuje mu to długo. Na szczęście dziewczyny jeszcze śpią, więc nie bedę musiała się tłumaczyć. Grzmot zmienia się w śluza, a ja ziewam i siadam, plecami o drzewo. Sięgam po nasz spis smoków, który "pożyczyłam" od piratów i wertuję kartki w poszukiwaniu czarnego śluza. Nie ma jednak takiego. A przynajmniej jego rysunku. Parę nie ma swoich portretów, jak na przykład Wandersmok, Stormcutter, Nocna Furia czy też Gnatochrup. Chociaż Nocna Furia pasowałaby z nazwy. Ale równie dobrze Wandersmok albo Stormcutter tez mogą mieć czarne łuski i latać w nocy... -Hej, Julia! Całą noc nie spałaś? Odwracam wzrok od ksiązki i patrzę na Jou, która siedzi na trawie i je jagody. -Tak, nie spałam całą noc. - ziewam - Siedziałam i obserwowałam gwiazdy. Budzimy resztę i idziemy? Kiwa głową. -Dobra Grzmot, pokaż im na co cię stać. Grzmot kiwa głową i bierze głęboki wdech, by po chwili ryknąć tak, że aż uszy bolą. Lilka, Daria i Alex zrywają się na równe nogi i próbują zrozumieć co się stało. Grzmot przestaje ryczeć i przybija piątkę Shockjawowi. -Morskie smoki - ludzie: 2:0 - mówi z uśmiechem Jou -Mogłyśmy ogłuchnąć! - krzyczą na nas chórem Alex, Lilka i Daria -Ale nie ogłuchłyście. A teraz jeść, pić i w drogę. Ale dziś ja prowadzę. Alex przewraca oczami i wrzuca do ust garść jagód. Lilka przygląda mi się. -Nie spałaś w ogóle? I masz siłę prowadzić nas niewiadomo gdzie? Kiwam głową. Podnoszę się i zgarniam piątkę Straszliwców z gałezi, choć syczą na mnie. Po kilkunastu minutach już idziemy wolnym krokiem przez równinę w, jak sądzę, stronę, gdzie wczo, er, dziś widziałam tego śluza. Może uda nam się go znaleźć. -Aaau! - krzyczy nagle Lilka i upada na ziemię. -Lilka! Co ci się aau! - Jou również upada na ziemię. Patrzę w dół ale nic nie widzę. Marszczę brwi. Nagle widzę, jak trawa w pobliżu Alex rusza się. -Co się dziej au! - krzyczy Alex - coś... mnie... użądliło... -Daria, pod tobą! Daria patrzy w dół i w ostatniej chwili odskakuje od miejsca w którym stała. Z trawy w tamtym miejscu wydobywa się syk i widać, jak coś porusza się, tym razem w moją stronę. -Co to jest... Cofam się i sięgam po Ponocnika. Strzelam nim a on zapala się i spala trawę wokół dziewczyn. Jeśli to smoki, przeżyją - ich skóra jest ognioodporna. Gdy ogień snika, po trawie zostaje popiół a pośród popiołu szybko skaczą małe, zielonkawe śluzy z czymś, co przypomina grzebień na głowie. Syczą i skaczą wokoło. Łapię jednego oszołomionego do worka. Z worka wydobywa się syk, który alarmuje pozostałych. Cofam się znowu, próbując przypomnieć co to jest za gatunek. Wiem, że ma jad i grzebień, było coś takiego. Daria odciąga dziewczyny dalej od smoków. A ja chyba zaraz stanę się ich obiadem. -Jak to było... Szybki... Kolec... Kieł... Szpic... Szybki Szpic! Daria! Poszukaj coś o nich, ja odwrócę ich uwagę! Wrzucam Szybkiego Szpica nadal w worku do worka na łupy a wyciągam spis smoków i rzucam Darii, nadal cofając się przed nimi. Daria łapie książkę i wertuje kartki. Robię coraz szybsze kroki, bo te bestie nie na darmo mają nazwę "Szybki Szpic". -Masz coś? -One nie latają. -No co ty nie powiesz! A coś, co mogłoby mi się przydać? -Hmm... Bez przywódcy nie wiedza co robić, całe stado staje się bezużyteczne. -A jak mam poznać tego 'przywódcę'?! -Tu jest napisane, że ma czerwony grzebień i czerwone paski. Wyszukuję wzrokiem Szpica z czerwonym grzebieniem. Jak się okazuje, on jest na czele reszty. -A, i uważaj na ich ogony. Nawet jako śluzy mają paraliżujący jad w kolcu na ogonie. -Dobra, dzięki... Pomóż dziewczynom, ja się zajmę nimi. Przez 'zajmę się nimi' oczywiście mam na mysli, że dalej bedę krążyć w kółko, starając się im nie doścignąć. Strach pomysleć, co będzie po zmianie. Sięgam po procę, ale nie wiem kogo wystrzelić. Skoro ogień nic im nie robi... Ale chyba można je trochę oszołomić rykiem Gromogrzmota. -Grzmot, postaraj się ich nie wywiać na drugi koniec równiny. Odbiegam od nich i strzelam, a on zmienia się i wydaje oszałamiający ryk, który przy okazji odpycha Szpice. W czasie gdy Grzmot wraca do postaci śluza, ja podbiegam i łapię czerwonogrzbieta do worka. Pozostałe, po tym jak wróciły do siebie, rozgladają się w poszukiwaniu ich lidera. Syczą do siebie, najwidoczniej nie wiedząc co robić. Wyrzucam z worka zielonego, po co mi on. Odchodzę od nich, a one najwidoczniej kłócą się ze sobą. Już mnie nie gonią, tylko Lider syczy, warczy i ryczy w worku. Podchodzę do dziewczyn, które już dochodzą do siebie po ukłuciu Szpica. -Więc... Kto go chce? - podnoszę w górę worek z Liderem Daria podnosi bwi, tak samo jak reszta -A czemu chcesz komuś go dać? -No wiesz co, ja tu się staram być miła a ty... Ah, dobra, nie chcę żeby przez przypadek mnie użądlił. -Ermh... Ja mogę. - mówi Jou i wyciąga rekę po worek -Idziemy dalej czy nie macie sił od pasa w dół? -Nigdzie nie idę... - mówi Lilka -Ani ja. - stwierdza Alex Siadam obok nich na ziemi. Cóż, nie zaszłyśmy dziś daleko -na horyzoncie widze nasze drzewo- ani też nie udało się wytropić zagadkowego czarnego śluza... Ale jutro też jest dzień. Chyba, że znowu trafimy na stado Szybkich Szpiców. Chapter VIII (18 X 14r.) -Erm, a może ja pójdę do lasu? Poszukam czegoś, jakiegoś miejsca, jagód przyniosę...? -Dobra, ale ja idę z tobą. - mówi Daria Podnoszę brwi. To dziwne, bo zwykle pozwalają mi iść samej w las. Wiedzą, że lepiej się czuję w pojedynkę, bez nikogo. Ale czemu Daria chce ze mną iść? -Em, a po co? No wiesz, nic mi nie będzie, wrócę... -A gdyby cię Szpice dopadły? Albo znowu Sidlarz? Niewiadomo co tu siedzi. i tak umiera moja dzisiejsza szansa na przeszukanie lasu w poszukiwaniu Niewidzialnego... -No dobra... Dziewczyny, jakby co, macie moje Straszliwce. - i wyrzucam je z worków przed Alex, Lilkę i Jou - I tak mnie nie słuchają a tylko zajmują miejsce. -A bo pomogłyby w czymś... Ale dobra. Kiwam głową i razem z Darią idziemy w kierunku, w którym, jak sądze, jest las. Po jakimś czasie z horyzontu trójka sparalizowanych znika z horyzontu. Wtedy Daria zadaje pytanie. -To gdzie byłaś dziś w nocy? Krztuszę się wodą, którą akurat piję. Zatrzymuję się i łapie oddech. -C-co? Nigdzie nie byłam, cały czas siedziałam pod drzewem ze śluzami, pilnując was... Zatrzymuje się i patrzy na mnie powątpiewającym wzrokiem. -Widziałam jak dziś rano wracałaś skądś na Gromogrzmocie. Więc nie kłam. -Erm, wybrałam się na spacer. Podnosi brew. -I ze spaceru wracałaś na smoku? W dodatku zostawiłaś nas same, a mogły nas pożreć dzikie smoki i zwierzęta? Zaciskam zęby i odwracam wzrok. A jednak, ktoś mnie widział. -Gdzie byłam to moja i tylko moja sprawa... Zaczynam iść i mamrotać pod nosem. Słyszę kroki Darii za mną. Przynajmniej wiem, dlaczego chciała ze mną iść. W końcu dochodzimy na skraj lasu a ja z uwagą patrzę na gałęzie i liście. Nie widzę jednak żadnego śladu czarnego śluza. -Julia, idziesz? Odwracam głowę i widzę, ze Daria jest już paręnaście kroków przede mną. Kiwam głową i idę za nią, przeskakując na korzeniem drzewa. Cały czas rozglądam się we wszystkich kierunkach w nadziei zobaczenia go. Skutkiem jest potykanie się co parę metrów. -Czego tak szukasz, hę? -A nic, tylko... Może są tu jakieś rzadkie smoki, no wiesz... Thump Odwracam głowę w stronę odgłosu, tak samo Daria. Nic jednak nie widzę. Thump -Ty też to słyszysz, nie? Kiwa głową. Po chwili znowu słychać ten odgłos. -Coś mi to przypomina... Julia, uderz mieczem o drzewo. Marszczę brwi i patrzę na nią. Znowu słychać dźwięk. -Mój miecz to nie sie... kiera... Uderzanie siekierą o drzewo? Takie ciche? Wzrusza ramionami i rozgląda się. Opieram się plecami o drzewo, wsłuchując się w odgłosy. Teraz przyśpieszyły. To na pewno nie drwal, za ciche to jak na drwala. Poza tym wątpię, by ktoś mieszkał w środku lasu. Nagle na głowę spada mi gałąź. Masuję się po głowie i zauważam, że odgłosów już nie ma. Patrzę w górę. Nad miejscem, gdzie była gałąź siedzą dwa brązowo-kremowe śluzy. Z dziwnymi trójkątnymi pyskami. Patrzą na mnie, po czym zeskakują na ziemię i podnoszą gałąź. Mam okazję dobrze im się przyjarzeć. Mają kremowy brzuch, brązową skóre po bokach i pomarańczowo-jasnożółte paski na plecach. Szara końcówka pyska wystaje poza dolną wargę. Na plecach mają rząd małych brązowych kolców. Co ciekawe, mają dwie pary łapek. Nie znam takich smoków, ale chyba nie są agresywne. W końcu mnie nie zaatakowały. -Daria, znasz takie? Kręci głową i wyjmuje spis smoków. Zaczyna wertować kartki a ja obserwuję, jak śluzy niosą ostrożnie gałąź w stronę gąszczy. Ciekawy gatunek. -To jest chyba Hackatoo... Trzy pary łap, siekierowaty pysk i paski na plecach. Podobno lubią ciąć drzewa swym pyskiem. -Ciekawe. A teraz... Może je złapiemy zanim znikną? Kiwa głową i chowa spis. Podchodzę do Hackatoo a one piszczą i uciekają w krzaki, nadal trzymając między sobą gałąź. Biegnę za nimi, unikając gałęzi. W końcu gubię ich ślad. Zatrzymuję się i rozglądam się. Przełykam ślinę. Darii nigdzie nie ma. -Daria?! - krzyczę I nic, żadnej odpowiedzi. Marszczę brwi. Nie pamiętam już którędy tu przybiegłam, więc raczej nie wróce do miejsca spotkania Hackatoo. Znowu krzyczę jej imię i znowu nie dostaję odpowiedzi. Słyszę za sobą piszczenie i odwracam głowę. Na gałęzi siedzą dwa Hackatoo i machają mi. Zderzają się nosami, wydając przy tym dźwięczący w uszach odgłos. Te pyski są metalowe? Podchodzę do nich a one zeskakują mi na ramię. -Najpierw uciekacie a teraz co? Czego chcecie? Większy Hackatoo wskazuje na procę a drugi na wielkie drzewo. -Mam was wystrzelić bo chcecie ściać jakieś drzewo? Kiwają głowami. -No dobra... A po ścięciu, przyłączycie się do mnie? Hackatoo patrzą po sobie i piszczą coś. Po chwili odwracają się do mnie i kiwają głowami. Sięgam po procę i biorę pierwszego Hackatoo. Strzelam nim, a on zmienia się w sześciołapego smoka. Siekierowatym pyskiem uderza w drzewo. Strzelam drugim, a ten robi to samo co pierwszy. Leci, uderza o drzewo, leci, zawraca, uderza o drzewo i tak w kółko. Ciekawy sposób na utrzymanie się w postaci smoka. Siadam na ziemi i obserwuję. Po jakimś czasie w koncu drzewo upada, przygniatając wiele mniejszych drzew. Hackatoo wracają do postaci śluza i przybijają sobie piątki. Wstaję i podchodzę do nich. Zauważam, że na drzewie jest mnóstwo małych wcięć, pewnie ślady po pyskach Hackatoo w formie śluzosmoka. Chyba już długo próbują powalić to drzewo, tylko po co. Piszczą na mnie i skaczą w stronę korony powalonego drzewa. Idę za nimi, obok pnia. Co ciekawe, to już skraj lasu. Drugą ciekawą rzeczą jest to, że na tym skraju jest dość głęboka i szeroka szczelina. A drzewo spadło i zrobiła nad nią most. Po drugiej stronie mostu zaczyna się skaliste, porośnięte drzewami zbocze. W oddali słysze też szum strumienia. -Nie ma co, piekna okolica... Idealna na ob... Daria, zapomniałam o Darii! Hackatoo wskakują do worków u mojego pasa a ja sięgam po procę i strzelam Grzmotem. Wskakuję na jego grzbiet. Leci wolniej, a ja patrzę w dół, wyszukując wzrokiem Darii. -Julia! Tutaj! Patrzę w tamtą stronę i widzę Darię stojącą na skale między drzewami. Grzmot leci obok a ona wskakuje mu na jego grzbiet za mną. -Gdzie byłaś? -No, powiedzmy, że ścinałam drzewo. Ale za to mam świetne miejsce na obóz. Podnosi brwi ale już o nic nie pyta. Grzmot przyśpiesza i leci w stronę równiny. Gdziekolwiek była. -A, i mam to dla ciebie. Z worka wyskakuje jeden Hackatoo i wskakuje na dłoń Darii. Macha jej i piszczy. -Czyli jednak je złapałaś? Drugi pewnie jest twój, co? -Tak. Lecimy dalej w cziszy, dopóki Grzmot nie ląduje na równinie w pobliżu dziewczyn. Zeskakujemy z jego grzbietu a on wraca do formy śluza. Podchodzę do dziewczyn. -Mam miejsce na obóz, ale pójdziemy tam jutro. A, i mam nowego śluza. Z worka na dłoń wyskakuje Hackatoo i macha, wszystkimi czteroma łapkami. -Fajnie. A my w tym czasie zastanawiałyśmy się, czy iść za twoimi Straszliwcami czy też nie. Niestety. Były tak daleko... - mówi Lilka -Zaraz... Straszliwce uciekły?! Cała trójka kiwa głowami. Wzdycham i siadam obok nich. Daria wyciąga mnóstwo jagód, które nazbierała gdy ja łapałam Hackatoo. Jeden śluz więcej, pięć zdrajców mniej. Chapter IX (24.10.14r.) -Na pewno wiesz, że mamy iść tedy? - pyta Jou -Tak, tak... Chyba, że Hack kłamie. A nie sądze, by miał jakiś powód. Hackatoo siedzący na mojej dłoni przede mną pokazuje łapką w prawo, tam też skręcam. Głupio się czuję, gdy to śluz pokazuje mi drogę. Ale lepiej orientuje się w tym lesie. I nadal mnie gryzie po co chciały ściąć to drzewo. Mam... Zaraz... Hack, Schock, Grzmot, Kolcokieł, Ponocnik, Sidlarz, Ziemiotrząs... No, siedem śluzów. Było by dwanaście, ale jakoś przeżyję bez Straszliwców. I mam straszną ochotę wypróbować w końcu potężną Szepczącą Śmierć, ale zostawię go na czarną godzinę. O ile wiem, raz wystrzelone, atakują wroga, wracają pod ziemię i już znikają. Na zawsze. W sumie ja też bym przy pierwszej lepszej okazji uciekła gdyby mnie złapano. -Julia, uważaj na drze...! Odwracam głowę w jej stronę i w tej samej chwili uderzam w drzewo. Cofam się i upadam na plecy. -Urgh... Znowu... Alex podaje mi rękę a ja łapie ją i podnoszę się. Masuję swój nos a Hackatoo, który przeskoczył na moje ramię chwilę przed zderzeniem, pokazuje nadal dwoma łapami przed siebie. Omijam drzewo i mruczę pod nosem nie-do-końca-miłe słowa pod adresem Hackatoo. Po jakimś czasie widze, że drzewa się przerzedzają. Fakt, że widze przed sobą gigantyczny pień również wskazuje na koniec lasu. Wychodzę zza ostatnich drzew i podnoszę brwi. Widze, jak dziesiątki śluzosmoków -nieuskrzydlonych, oczywiście- wskakuje na pien i po nim przedostaje się na drugą stronę. Hack zeskakuje z mojego ramienia i wskakuje na pień. Pozostałe odwracają się ku niemu i wszystkie piszczą, uśmiechają się i machają mu. On się kłania i piszczy, pokazując łapkami na wzgórze po drugiej stronie. -Albo mi się zdaje... Albo ty tu jesteś znany, Hack... Hack obraca się ku mnie i kiwa głową. Wskakuje mi na dłoń i między sluzakami przechodzimy po pniu. Staram się utrzymać równowage. Na szczęście kora nie jest śliska, bo inaczej mogłoby się dla mnie to skończyć źle. Po parunastu krokach zeskakuję na twardą, pewną ziemię. Dziewczyny idą za moim przykładem. Idę za śluzami skaczącymi w stronę wzgórz. Widzę kilka znanych mi gatunków - Straszliwce, Gronkle i Zębirogi. Wypatruję jakichś rzadkich gatunków, ale w morzu pospolitych, nie ma szans. -Idziecie? - Wołam -Tak! Ale staramy się ich nie zdeptac! - Odkrzykuje Lilka -No dobra... - Mruczę pod nosem Rozglądam się i mimo, że nie widzę zagrożenia, wyciągam miecz z pochwy u mojego pasa. Takie przyzwyczajenie od czasu, kiedy parę tygodni temu jak wchodziłyśmy do jaskini wyleciało na nas stado paskudnych Zdechów. Nagle sobie o czymś przypominam. Ten Niewidzialny. Zapomniałam o nim całkowicie od czasu Hackatoo. Chyba nadal jest w tamtym lesie... A ja jestem tu, co raczej nie pomoże mi więcej się o nim dowiedzieć... Ech... A mógł być mój... Nagle coś dotyka mojej reki. Gwałtownie się odwracam i widzę, jak Alex odskakuje ze strachem. -Spokojnie! Nie jestem Zaduśnym Zdechem! Nie musisz mnie atakować. Opuszczam miecz. Za nią stoją Jou, Lilka i Daria. Idę dalej w stronę zbocza, starając się nie rozdeptać żadnego ze śluzów. W końcu dochodzę w miejsce, gdzie się zaczyna. Kątem oka dostrzegam, jak śluzy wskakują ochoczo po kamieniach w góre. Podchodzę do nich i za nimi wspinam się w górę. Oczywiście, starając się nie zdeptać ich. Nie mam ochoty znowu tego przechodzić... Tyle małych, bezlitosnych łapek... Nadal śni mi się to czasem po nocach... Brr... Szum, jak podejrzewam, rzeki, stał się jeszcze silniejszy. Strumyki nie są aż tak głośne. Odwracam głowę, gdy staję na półce skalnej. Zbocze przekształciło się już w górę. Ale nie jest dośc wysokoa, by nie dało się na nią wejść bez smoków. Dziewczyny są w połowie drogi ode mnie. Ale nie zamierzam na nie czekać tu. Poczekam na szczycie. Wspinam się dalej... Ostrożnie podciągam się i wchodzę na szczyt góry. Padam na kamień i dyszę. Prawie spadłam dwa razy... Ale żyję. I to się liczy. Patrzę w dół i widzę, że dziewczyny usiadły na szerszej półce skalnej i odpoczywają. Podnoszę się. Kija już nie potrzebuję, choć utykam lekko na jedną nogę. Ale z tym da się żyć. Podchodze do krawędzi góry i czuję, jak dolna warga sama spada mi z zaskoczenia. W środku góry znajduje się gigantycznam okragła dolina. Przez jej środek biegnie wielki potok. Wokół jest mnóstwo wysokich drzew. Siadam na skraju i obserwuję ją. Szum potoku jest bardzo głośny. Widzę, jak latające sluzy manewrują nad drzewami. Jeśli mam rację, jest tam pełno owoców. I pewnie nie ma drapiezników. Istny raj dla śluzów. Rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś miejsca bez drzew, by rozbić obóz bez narażenia drzew na pożar. Podnoszę się i sięgam po procę. Grzmot wystawia głowę z worka i wskakuje na moją dłoń. Naciągam go na procę i puszczam. Zmienia się, wraca po mnie i lecimy, blah blah blah. Szybko dociera na drugą ścianę góry. Marszczę brwi. Miałam nadzieję, że nie bedzie tu morza. A tu prosze, to góra na skraju wyspy. Widać plażę nawet. Ale nawet jeśli piraci by tu przybyli, po co mieliby wspinać się na górę? Grzmot zawraca a ja w tym czasie wypatruję jakiegoś pustego miejsca. Dostrzegam w miarę równy, skalny plac tuż u podnóża ściany i na skraju dżungli. Grzmot ląduje w miejscu, gdzie już stoją dziewczyny. Nie schodząc z grzibetu mojego Gromogrzmota, pytam ich: -I co, jak się podoba miejsce które wam znalazłam? -To najlepsze, co znalazło cię się znaleźć od... No, od nigdy. - stwierdza Alex Wystawiam jej język, ale uśmiecham się. -Dobra, ale teraz pokażę wam miejsce, gdzie możemy rozbić obóz. Lepiej tam zlecieć. I po tych słowach Grzmot zleciał na skalny placyk i zmienił się w śluza, spadając na moje ramię. Dziewczyny przybywają kilkanaście sekund po mnie. -I jak, nada się? Wszystkie kiwają głową. -Ale najpierw trzeba to wszystko poukładać, zrobić zapasy, nazbierać drewna, pokryć mchem ten wielki kamyczek, na którym bedę spać, no wiecie, podstawowe obowiązki... Patrzą na mnie i podnoszą brwi. -No dobra, dobra... Nie musicie przynosić tego drewna... -Julia... - zaczyna Daria Przewracam oczami. Moje miejsce do spania jest mniej ważne niż ich? -Dobra, dobra... Ale nie chcę mi się już dziś szukać mchu, zadowolę się pnączami. A wy róbcie co chcecie. Wchodzę do dżungli i mieczem ścinam pnącza. Jedno jest pewne: Już wiem, czemu śluzy chciały się tu dostać. Tymczasem... -Mówisz, że ta oto bestia może zniszczyć całe wyspy? -T-tak, panie. Mężczyzna z twarzą pełną blizn patrzy w dół na śluza na swojej dłoni. Dawniej o białych łuskach, kolczastym ciele i wielkich zębach. Teraz, bestia ma czarną jak smoła skórę, krwistoczerwone kolce i strzaszliwe czerwone błyszczące oczy -bardziej niż wsześniej- i kły, zdolne do przegryzienia ludzkiej dłoni. Wydaje ryk, który słychać na drugim końcu statku, a nawet dalej. -Julia, mój mały przyjaciel i ja, znajdziemy cię... Gallery bolt.jpg|Guess who discovered that she has a camera in her tablet? bolt, inv, know.jpg|Hint: that's meee invisible.jpg|Waving Night Fury, aka The Invisible scauldron.jpg|And this ugly one is the Scauldron To są tylko szkice. Nic końcowego. Post Scriptum: Bardzo chetnie widzę komentarze :P